Cute pair of Love birds
by shilpam59
Summary: How Tarika and Abhijeet react after meeting each other after Abhijeet fall from 1000 feet waterfall... Set between kaash special episode


Abhirika's lover…. Here is your os, which I have promise to post when I get good theme on kaash special… and belive me this one is long, really long….. :0 hope you will enjoy reading day and night….hehehe

And to all abhirika's fan this one is for you…

Enjoy the story

Tarika was too tensed up when she got news of Abhijeet falling from cliff of about 1000 feet, she was mentally praying to god for safety of him… Salunkhe noticed tensed Tarika, he tried his best to calm her down, but it was not working properly. Though it will be wrong to say that Salunkhe himself wasn't tense, but still he manages to do his work….. After some time phone buzzed of Tarika, she saw the id picked up instantly..

Tarka:-"hello Daya, Abhijeet ka kuch pata chala,wo kaisa hai, thik to hai?she said in one breath.

Listning Abhijeet name, Salunkhe became alert, and just was trying his best to listen all the conversation of Tarika by pretending to do his work….

Daya:-" ha, Abhijeet mil gaya hai, Bhagwan ke dua se jinda hai"

Tarika feels relief a bit, but still she wanted to see him through her eyes, but still she manage to break her thought and replied

Tarika:-"oo, thik hai, use kounse hospital mai dakhil kiya?,wo hospital mai doctors aache hai na?"..she asked in worry tone

Daya:-"Abhijeet abhi hamare saath investigation mai hai,use kitne bar bola, chalo hospital par sunta nahi hai bhaisaab"he said in bit angry tone moving aside from Abhijeet…

Tarika too got angry on this and before saying further see heard Daya saying "oo no"

She imigiately asked Daya

Tarika:-" kya ua Daya,kahi Abhijeet ko kuch hua kya"

Daya replied in hurriedly "Abhijeet behosh ho gaaya, use hum foren hospital mail leke jate" and cut the phone…

Tarika got tensed again and was angry too on Abhijeet, but still she felt bit relax that her Abhijeet was alive …

NEXT DAY

Though Tarika was working for long hour, but still her mind got stuck on Abhijeet, she was physically present in lab but she was absent mentally…. She was looking to much tired after this accident, Salunkhe notice this and went to her and said

Dr Salunkhe:-"aree Tarika, tumhe kya hua hai?tabiyat kuch thik thik nahi lag rahi hai tumhari?"

Tarika:-"kuch nahi sir, mai ek dum thik hu" she replied with straight face

Dr Salunkhe:-"waise Abhijeet kaisa hai" He asked with teasing smile… but still his voice has hint of his carring nature towards Abhijeet

Tarika got chuckled by this line from Salunkhe sir but still managed to say

Tarika:-" sir thik hai, Satara mai S***** hospital mai admit hai"

Salunkhe felt relived and smiled and said :-"to tum yaha kya kar rahi ho?jao waha tumhare Abhijeet ke paaas"

Tarika smiled and said:-"nahi sir, yaha bohot kaam hai, "

Salunkhe:-"kaam waam jindegi mai chalta rahega, ek kaam karo, tum ghar jao thora aaram karo ur sidha tum hospital chali jana..mai yaha ka kam sambhal lunga"

Tarika:-"nahi sir its….."

Salunkhe cutting her said:-"Tarika tum jao, mai sambhal lunga"

Tarika with hopefull eyes:-"saach mai sir? Mai jaoo?"

Salunkhe smiled asnd said:-"haa jao. Aur ha jara tumhara Abhijeet ko sambhal na, kahi phir se kaam ke bahana, hospital se bhag na jai"(whch we all know going to happen ;p)

Tarika smiled saying:-"mai dekh lungi" and left the lab

She directly went to hospital, instead of going to her house for getting fresh…

After reaching hospital, she asked to receiption room number of Abhijeet and she went to that room.

See got shocked after entering the room cause the bed was empty, Abhijeet was not there in his bed, She got panicked and called the nurse and asked about him, nurse too got shock and told

Nurse:-"madam, mai kuch ghante pahele hi uska checkup kiya tha wo tabhi to tha"

Tarika panicked and in angry:-"tha matlap kya hai aapka?, aapko ek patient ko sambhala nahi jata?"

She instantly called daya

Daya's POV:-Tarika ka iswaqt phone?he attended the call

Daya:-"ha hello tarika" he was curtted in middle by Tarika

Tarika:-"hello Daya, Abhijeet hospital mai nahi hai"

Daya :-"ha pata hai, wo thora der pahele milne aaya tha humse hospital se bhag ke,"

(I'm thinking Abhijeet runned away fom hospital because when Abhijeet went to meet to Daya and team, Daya himself told "mujhe yakken nahi ho raha hai tum hospital se bhaag kea aye ho",)

Tarika:-"aacha, (after taking deep breath)thik hai,wo tumhare saath hai na?"

Daya:-"nahi,maine phirse use hospital bhej diya hai, tum itna chinta mat karo, thore der mai wapis aayega hospital"

Tarika:-"thank you Daya, aur sorry aagar maine tumhe disturb kiya to"

Daya:-"aree nahi, nahi tumne to koi disturb nahi kiya, balki Abhijeet ne hume disturb kiya…aache se tum Abhijeet ke pared lena(by smilling)"

"aur tum kaab aai hospital mai Abhijeet se milne?"

Tarika smilled shyly after listning Abhijeets name and said:-"bus thore der pahele aai hu"Mean while Abhijeet came back in hospital..

Seeing Abhijeet she was burning with angerness and replied to Daya in angy voice "tumhara dost aagaya hai, mai baad me baat kaarti hu"

Daya before could say anything phone got disconnected, having naughtiness he thaught "bare shouk hai na hospital se bhagne ka boss, abb bhugtoge tum, Tarika ka gussa", and left his place for his work….

Meanwhile in hospital

When Abhijeet was entering near his room Every one was looking at him, giving typical look,

Abhijjet found something fishy, but didn't said anything and entered in room…..

His eyes got widened seeing Tarika there,She was in peak of angryness….Her curly hair was in mess

Abhijeet's POV:-"aree baap re, mai to gaya kaam se abhi, yaha pai ICU hona cahiye, kyu ke iske gussa ko dekh kar lag raha ai, mujhe kacha kha jayege"

And said

Abhijeet:-"aree DR Tarika, aap yaha"tried to give most innocent look as he can.

If this was in any other moment, she woukd have melted like wax,but right in this moment, this made her more angry….

Tarika:-"Kyu, tum hospital mai phir se ku aaiye ho?, cahlo bhago phirse hospital se, nahi rukho tum bhagoge kyu chalo mai hi tumhe leke chalte hu.."

Though she was angry, but Abhijeet was starring her withsmile,

Abhjeet POV"areee yaar, ye to gusse mai aur cute dikhte hai",But he got out from his train, when she peanch him nad said

Tarika:-"ye smile wile se kaam nahi chalega…"

Abhijeet said first time:-"nahi , mera yaha se bhaagne ka irada nahi tha".. he was cutted

Tarika:-"nahi tumhara irada to nekh tha, hospital se bhaag, aapne upar dhyan na deke sirf kaam, kaam karna…. Ek kaam karo na, tum raat ko bhi soya mat karo, usme bhi kaam kiya karo…TUm to khud ko superman, iron man samajhte ho"

Abhijeet tried to say in between:-"nahi Tarika, mera aaisa matlap nahi tha…"but it was of no use,Tarika didn't stop, few people were staring them

Tarika:-"nahi nahi, tum chup raho." Before see continues Abhijeet signal her that few stranger are watching them…

She directly look at them angrily and said:-"aap log ko koi kaam hai?"

The strangers didn't said any thing in scare, they node there head and literally ran away, seeing this, Abhijeet smilled…

Tarika:-"tumhe mai nahi chodungi",

This time Abhijeet did an unexpected thing to Tarika to calm her down, he just came close to her and hug her tightly….

The body heat of Abhijeet made tarika bit relax, she felt secure and few tear escaped through her eyes,

She didn't bother to wipe them, she just hold him tightly as if never want to be get separate….

Abhijeet felt her tear, he cupped her face and wiped her tear, and gave cute smile,

This time, she too smiled and said

Tarika:-"Abb kuch bologe, kaab se ye smile hi diye jaa rahe ho"

Abhijeet again smiled and teased her:-"memsahib, abb kuch bolu, ya phir aur kuch kehana hai aapko?"

Tarika playfully hit him in his shoulder,

Abhijeet"kya hai na, mai thik ho chukka hu, aur yaha doctors bohot pareshaan karte hai, mai bor ho chukka tha"

Tarika:-"too kya hua?"

Abhijeet:-" subha nurse ne mujhe injection dene ke koshish ki, par maine saakth mana kiya, to wo yaha se chali gayi, aur mujhe yaha se bhaagne ka aacha mauka mila,to mai ye mauka gawana nahi cahata tha, iss liye bhaag gaya..socha Daya saath dega"

Tarika continuing :-" par Daya ne tumhara saath nahi diya, phir tumhe back to pavilion karne ko majbur kiya"

Abhijeet had again spin in his hade, when he was going to fall, Tarika hold her tightly, and made him sit in bed, she immediately called doctor,

Doctor checked him, changed dressing of his head, and called Tarika

Doctor:-dekhiye inka tabiyat pahele se jyada aacha hai,par abbhi inhe itna stress nahi lena cahiye, phir bhi, mai inhe ek injection de deeta hu"

Abhijeet instantly replied:-"Kya injection jarure hai"?

Tarika gave him angry look, and he immediately lowered his head,

Doctor look at his reaction and smiled and said:-"nahi, jarure nahi hai, par aap to rest lete nahi ho, hospital se bhag jate ho, to tumhe rest dilwane ke liye mujhe tumhe injection dena parega"

Abhijeet with bit courage said:-"nahi doctor, mai phirse nahi bhagunga, mai rest lunga, par aap injection mat lagaye.."

Seeing his childish nature, Tarika smilled

Doctor told him in strick manner"aur phir se aaise harkat ki"…but this time Tarika saved him by saying

Tarika:-"aap unhe jitna cahiye injection lagaye ga,waise mai abb khud dhyan rakhunge ki aab ye aapna pair tak jamne mai na rakhe"

Doctor smiled, gave some medicine list to Tarika and was going out.

Tarika to Abhijeet:-"Abhi, tum yahi raho,mai tumhara dawai lekar aa rahi hu…."

Abhijeet smiled and noded as yes…

Tarika went outside, and met with doctor in his cabin,

Doctor:-"Dekhiye miss?"

Tarika:-"I am Tarika,forensic doctor"

Doctor:-"well Dr Tarika,Abhijeet, abhi bilkul thik hai,par unke sir pe ghaw bohot gehara hai… uske, sir pe lage chot ke waja se bohot jyada kamjor hogaya hai, use abhi kaam se kam ek hafta total bed rest lene ke jarurat hai."

Tarika:-"sir uska ghaw se kuch khatra to nahi hai"?

Doctor:-"nahi , phil haal koi khatra nahi hai,par jyada stress liya to uske brain pe asar ho sakta hai"

Tarika:-"thank you doctor"

Doctor:-"are isme tank you ki jarurat nahi hai, bus aap jara unke upar dhyan rakhiye,aur ha mai raat ko ek neend ka dawai bhi diya hai, use wo de dena"

Tarika:-"jee doctor"

Tarika went to shop and buied medicine and also sent massage to Daya and Salunkhe sir that Abhijeet s fine andwent to Abhi room.

Abhijeet was setting restless and when he saw Tarika coming, he got up.

Abhijeet:-"tum aagai?"

Tarika smiled and said:-"kyu, mai tumhe koi bhut dikhai de rahe hu, ke puch rahe ho?"

Abhijeet:-"nahi,akela bor ho raha tha, tum nahi hoti to phir mai phirse noudogyarah ho gata"

Tarika gave an annoy look, and Abhijeet just smilled sweetly.

Tarika:-"aacha chalo bohot baat ho gayi hai, chalo medicine lo aur thora aaram kar lo"

Abhijeet with no argument took medicine and laid on bed

Abhijeet:-"Pata hai, mai jab khai se gir raha tha, mujhe mout se dar nahi lag raha tha,mai ye soch mai duba tha, ke tumhe kitna miss karunga…bhale hi mai nai sirf Daya ko bye kaha,par mai tumhara naam nahi le paya, bus yahi prathna kar raha tha, ke aakhe band hone se pahele sirf ek baar tumhe mai dekh lu, "

Tarika got emotion and said

Tarika:-"tumhare girne ka baat sunke mere pair ke zamine khisak e gai thi, aagar waha koi nahi hota, to saayad khud ko nahi sambhal sakti,par"she couldn't complete and just hugged hi…

Abhijeet was caressing her hair, and rubbing another hand on her back to make feel good

Tarika broke that hug look and said

Tarika:-"Tumne aaisa kadam kyu uthaya?tumne mere bare mai nahi socha ke mai tumhare bagair kaise jiyunge?"

Abhijeet:-"maine socha tha, par ek jindegi bachane ke liye, mai aapne team ke char jaano ko daab nahi laga pa raha tha, phir mere aakho ke samne tumhara cehara aaya,phir maine tumhare pyar par wiswaas karke, jo dimag mai aaya wahi kiya,auur dekho, tumhar wiswass mere dar ko hara diya"

He was getting dazy because of sleeping pills

Tarika looked straight at his eyes, massaging his head and said

Tarika:-"tum kasam khao, ke agle baar aaise koi pagalo wala harkat nahi karoge" in teary voice.

Abhijeet hold her hand gently and said smilling

Abhijeet:-"nahi karunga jaan, kaabhi aaise pagalon wala harkat nahi karunga" and after some time he dosed off.

Tarika still rubbing her finger on Abhijeets forehead and look him

TrikasPOV"Kitna dard hua hoga isse, aur mout ka kaise khouf zhela hoga, kyu har bar aaise Abhijeet ke saath hota hai? Kya wo nidar insaan hai issliye, yafir ek desh ka sipahi iss liye?, khair jab tak mai hu, mai tumhe kabhi kamjor nahi hone dungi,jitna ho sake utna mai tumhare liye karungi, ye wada raha mera…..

ABHIJEET I LOVE YOU"

And Abhijeet in dream tone "TARIKA, I LOVE YOU TOO"

First she was shock to listen this, but when she saw him sleeping She gave her shy smile, hold his hand securing him and she too slept…..

Ok guyz, this was long….

There may be speeling mistakes, so plz adjust a bit, cause I have written jaldi jaldi…

Plz do review, cause reviewing gives me strength to write more,

Cause I can understand people are liking or they getting bore through my OS…..

Cute smile and srija angel of cid, have I written the way you'll told?

Thank you and love you….


End file.
